Do You Know What Time it is?
by chihiroxhaku4eva
Summary: Smut. CloudSeph. Oneshot.  Cloud had had a rough day..."Cadet Strife, do you realize what time it is?"...he was only trying to take a shower...


**Okay, so. CandaceFace and I have been wanting to write a smutty CloudSeph shower thing together for months now. Yesterday, we decided to do it:) We think it turned out wonderfully amazingly amazing! This gets reallyyyy smutty. CandaceFace has somehow found a way to bring out my more dirty thoughts and get me to put them into wordsXD Love her for it. I love her bunches! :3 the POV switches a lot, every time there is a little separator bar thing it means it changed between Seph or Cloud. It starts with Seph, as you'll be able to tell by reading it. It really shouldn't be difficult at all to distinguish between views. It is all first person. She (CandaceFace) wrote everything for Sephiroth's view, I (chihiroxhaku4eva) wrote everything for Cloud's.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, Language, Dirty Talking, First Person POV, LOTSSS of POV switching, Amazingness. ;D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of this stuff except the plot. It all belongs to SquareEnix. **

Shinra CEO's... The ignorance of those power-hungry pigs... They know nothing of war and yet they're sending SOLDIERs to fight against Wutai! We will lose more men than is worth...

I stalked angrily through the empty hallways of the SOILDER sector of the Shinra Corporation, seething in my thoughts. Those imbeciles that called themselves CEO's of the company called an emergency meeting with Genesis, Angeal, and I, and decided to tell us that war had been declared with Wutai, the reason being their inability to cooperate and refusal of permission to extract their mako energy from their land. The declaration of war was made without prior discussion with the three of us. When we were told, I thought Genesis would have Shinra's head. It was near suicide to fight against Wutai. I have no doubts that my men can win this war, but ultimately it is not worth the losses we will suffer...

I stopped suddenly and nearly growled as my fist collided with the wall beside me. The loud thud of fist against metal resounded through the empty halls. It was a good thing it was after hours in this part of the SOLDIER sector, or else I probably would have terrified a few men.

Taking a deep breath, I ran my fingers through my long, silver hair and continued to walk. I quickly rounded corners and passed training rooms until I reached my destination, the showers. This large room of adjacent shower stalls would be very empty and very private during this time of night, and after that unfortunate and stressful meeting, a hot, private shower was precisely what I needed to calm my nerves.

Opening the door though, I found a large room that was not so private. One single stall had the curtain closed with steam rising above it, the sound of warm water spray reverberating through the large room.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. That SOLDIER knew it was after hours... What on earth were they thinking taking a shower right now. It was probably some idiotic cadet who knows no better...

My eyes narrowed and my steps became utterly silent as I slowly stalked my way towards the shower.

* * *

><p>I sighed, relaxing underneath the scalding water that was running down my body. My usually gravity-defying hair was clinging to my neck and forehead. As I went to take in another breath, I sputtered, attempting to clear my airway of the water that I'd just inhaled. My coughing ceased for a moment, and I could've sworn that I heard footsteps. <em>Yeah right, I'm so paranoid. No one comes in here at this hour<em>. I shook my head and countinued washing myself, letting my thoughts wander aimlessly. I poured a blob of shampoo into my hand, gently massaging it into my scalp. Today had been rough. Even more so than usual. My muscles ached and my mind was numb. If someone came in here right now, asking me for the answer to two plus two, I wouldn't know what to tell them. I flinched as i moved my arm too quickly and it screamed in protest.

**Tck.**

_ Okay, I know I didn't dream that. _I turned off the shower for a moment, some shampoo was still left in my hair... I waited for a while... Nothing. I turned the water back on. I seriously need some psychiatric help. I finished scrubbing the shampoo out of my blond hair and began applying my body wash. I felt a drop of water slide down my forehead and over my eyebrow. I went to wipe it away, as I can't stand water in my eyes, and just my luck, I ended up getting body wash in my eye. At this rate, I might as well have let the water get in my eye. At least it doesnt burn.

**Shhhck.**

I heard the shower curtain slide open, and I shivered a small gust of cold air hit me. I whipped around to see who was intruding on me, but my eyes were officially too blurry to make out anyting but a tall figure with long...was that..silver hair?

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in shock as I saw just who it was that was behind that shower curtain. I had flung it open furiously with intentions of giving this young man the lecture of his life, but all I could do now was stare. I would fling open a curtain to find the only little blond cadet that ever caught my eye naked and soaped up. Gaia help me...<p>

"Cadet Strife," I quietly growled. "Do you not realize what time it is?"

* * *

><p>"Um..." <em>What am I supposed to say to that?<em> "Well...no sir."

* * *

><p>"You are using facilities during hours in which they are off limits! As a simple cadet, I understand that you probably know no better, but is it really so difficult to grasp the concept of time?" My eye was twitching again. The situation seemed to dawn on the young man as I spoke in my stern, baritone voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, General, I just...I..." <em>STILL don't know what to say... <em>"can't seem to think straight today."

* * *

><p><em>Is this kid okay?<em> I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed with exasperation. In the training rooms this young man showed more promise than any other cadet we've ever brought in. He exuded strength and control with every move he made. I guess his brain power wasn't as substantial.

"Cadet Strife," I said, removing my hand from my face and making the fatal mistake of looking at the glistening skin before me... And I couldn't help but imagining running my tongue over that supple skin... I closed my eyes and shook my head, continuing. "Because I don't wish to deal with this nonsense any further, I will let you off with a warning. But if I catch you using facilities after hours again, I won't be so lenient. Understood, Cadet?" I balled my hands into fists, resisting the urge to devour the poor boy.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir," I started to reach for the knob to turn the water off.<p>

* * *

><p>As he reached for the shower knob, my mind raced. He was turning off the water to get out of the shower. When he was out of the shower, he would be wrapping a towel around himself and leaving. And not only would his appetizing little body be covered up, but it would also be covered up and walking away from me... Well, I've made rash decisions before, why not make one now?<p>

I grabbed his wrist just before his fingertips touched the handle of the shower knob. He looked at me, those pretty blue eyes full of question, and I none too gently pulled his body against mine and claimed his lips in a forceful kiss.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened with shock and I tried to gasp for air. That's when I realized that it's actually easier to breathe when you inhale water than it is when someone's trying to shove their tongue down your throat. I tried to pull away at first, but hey, won't this give me bragging rights later?<p>

* * *

><p>I felt that small tug of resistance but wouldn't have any of it. I growled into his mouth and pushed our bodies into the shower until his back collided with cool tiled wall. A muffled sound of delight reached my ears when I began to boldly grasp at the water slickened skin on his back. He arched against me and tangled his fingers in my hair. Clearly this was all fine by him. It wasn't such a big deal for general and cadet to have a private affair in the showers, was it? Before I could think on it any more, I felt brave hands begin to unfasten the buckles of my jacket and push it off my shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>I eagerly pushed his jacket off of him, running my hands along the smooth muscles of his abdomen, working my way up to his chest. Is this how my body will look when I'm done with all of this training? If so, I've got no objections. I traced my index finger along the grooves between his abs, feeling them tighten at my touch. When I started finding men attractive is beyond me, but I could live with this...<p>

* * *

><p>Feeling his soft touch on my bare skin made me shiver with desire. I quickly undid my leather pants and pulled them off along with my boots, socks, straps, and underwear. Once all the annoying clothing was out of the way, I wasted no time in starting up another rough and possesive kiss. This man would be mine from now on, and he would have absolutely no other bed partner. I gripped his hair by the roots and pulled his head backwards, exposing a delicate and positively mouthwatering neck. I licked his sweet skin from collarbone to ear, only stopping to suck and bite at special little spots that I knew would make him squirm. I left red marks all along the skin that were bound to turn purple by tomorrow. He was mine and I wanted everyone to know it by the marks on his neck and the limp he will have in his walk tomorrow. He groaned and shivered under my treatment and soon I felt his arousal press hard and throbbing against my thigh. We panted for air and gripped eachother desperately as the heat of the situation grew more and more intense, and I was reveling every second of it.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried my best to roll my hips against his, but it proved to be quite a challenge given the fact that he was a good foot taller than me. Noticing my struggle, he picked me up, keeping my back against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning as my erection rubbed against his skin. I could feel the heat of his body against mine. I don't recall ever feeling so sexy in all of my life.<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned as my hips slid ever so easily between his legs. He eyed my arousal with awe and anticipation before biting his lips, gripping the base and giving it long, hard strokes. I growled and pressed my lips against his ear as he continued his minstrations.<p>

"That's a good cadet," I moaned huskily. A drop of clear precum gathered at the head of my cock and I nearly whimpered when a slender finger came down to collect it so that he could bring his finger to his mouth and lick the droplet off. "Oh Gaia, fuck yes..." I grumbled before biting his earlobe.

* * *

><p>I grunted suggestively, making sure to give him the hottest smirk I could possibly muster. I hungrily planted my lips back on his, letting him taste a hint of his precum on my tongue. I pulled back and nibbled at the junction between his neck and shoulder, earning a satisfying grunt from him. I was already beginning to pant. He rubbed our members together, creating a satisfying amount of friction. I gripped his shoulders tightly, forcing my hips downward to feel every inch of him.<p>

* * *

><p>This little blond cadet seemed to have a bit of minx in him. Testing this theory seemed quite appealing...<p>

"You want this cock rammed in that tight hole, cadet?" I smirked wickedly when his eyes widened. A virgin to dirty talk, then... This could be fun.

* * *

><p>I was shocked to hear such words come out of the mouth of a highly-respected general. I paused for a moment before giving him a sadistic smile. I took his dick in my hand and slowly lowered myself onto it, moaning sexily. I leaned forward, pulling myself up a bit and biting his lower lip with a groan. He looked surprised by my actions, but more aroused than anything.<p>

* * *

><p>I shuddered with surprise as I felt my cock being sucked into his warm, tight cavern, inch by inch. His gorgeous moans flooded my ears and I had to close my eyes to maintain control. I grunted when he wasted no time in adjusting to the invasive feeling and began to lift and lower his sweet ass up and down on my throbbing cock. I looked at his face and saw that he was smirking. Smugly. Triumphantly. So it was a competition then? I nearly snarled as I unwrapped his legs from around my waist and uncerimoniously put him back on the floor, turned him around, and pulled his hips back towards me.<p>

"You won't have me so easily, cadet," I said sternly. I grabbed a fistfull of hair and pushed his forehead into the tiled wall while my other hand worked on teasing his hole with my cock. "Now..." I said huskily, "Beg for my cock."

* * *

><p>"Fuck me, General. I want to feel your cock in my ass. Make me scream! Please, I'm begging you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Close. But you're going to have to do just a little bit better than that. Tell me more of what you want. I want to hear filth spill from your lips." I could tell that an animal in me was coming out. This poor boy didn't know what he was dealing with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck my ass with your big cock! I want to feel you deep inside my tight ass!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Good boy," I said as I slipped back inside of him, and without warning I began to ram myself brutally into him, over and over and over. His mouth opened in a silent cry before beautiful strings of moans and screams ripped out of his throat and spilled into my ears like music. The sound of my hips smacking his ass was devastatingly arousing, and the feeling of his tight hole encasing my cock was maddening. Even I was letting small moans shakily roll out of my lips.<p>

* * *

><p>I pushed my ass roughly back against his hips, meeting his thrusts every time. I was trying to keep the screaming to a minimum, but at this rate I wouldn't be able to keep it down much longer. Holy shit, his dick felt amazing.<p>

"Oh fuck," I gasped. "Harder!"

* * *

><p>"Mmm, you want this cock to tear you apart, don't you?" I asked as I began to even more forcefully slam myself into him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes! Split my ass open!"<p>

"Ohh fuck yeah... Fuck your tight little hole, Cloud... Mmm, Gaia..." And that was all I could say as I contined to pound into that body, fucking him harder and with more need than I had ever felt with anyone else. I pulled back on his hair and rested his head on my shoulder, and with one hand I teased a pert little nipple and with the other I had my fingers pushed into that hot mouth, playing with his tongue. Oh no, this boy would have no other bed partner than me, and that was absolutely certain.

* * *

><p>I had never felt anything like this before. The way I felt as he fucked me was so different from anything that could be described with words. All I know is that I never wanted to stop. I would be limping funny tomorrow, and I probably wouldn't be able to sit for the rest of the week, but hell if I care.<p>

"Fuck, don't stop, I'm so close!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>"That's right, cadet," I grumbled. "Come for me. Come all over that wall in front of you. I want to feel that ass quake around my cock."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Gaia!" My muscles tightened and I came harder than I thought possible. I stayed bent over as I tried to regain control of my breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>My pretty blond cadet shuddered and quaked as he came hard, and his ass clenched around my cock like a velvet vice. My thrusts became erratic and I felt the familiar tell tale signs of orgasm begin to invade my senses. "Ohh, gonna come... Mmm, you ready for it, Cadet?" I asked but expected no answer as I pulled out and manhandled him to his knees in front of me. "Open your fucking mouth," I said as I furiously stroked my cock. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for my seed to fill his mouth. And fill it it did. Stream after stream of the milky fluid shot out and splattered onto his awaiting tongue and into the back of his throat.<p>

* * *

><p>I tasted his fluids on my tongue and swallowed them, keeping my actions as hot as possible. I licked what was remaining off of his cock and stood, kissing him once again. Oh yeah, I could get used to this.<p>

"I should break the rules more often."

* * *

><p>I tasted my cum on those sweet lips and knew that he would be mine for as long as we could stand it. "Hmm, break them any more and I'll have to really punish you," I said, my tone full of suggestiveness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that a threat?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm... It's more of a promise."<p>

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing itXD We had a rediculous amount of fun. Like, WAOH.**

**Anywho, leave us reviews:) If you like random plotless smutty things in the form of Kingdom Hearts, go to CandaceFace's profile and read "Senseless Smut" :) YESHHHH.**


End file.
